The Legend of Zelda: War of Ages : Chronicle One
by Talyubittu
Summary: The Legend of Zelda: War of Ages Chronicle One The Hero, The Princess and the Door A story from the collective information upon the history of Hyrule from The Ocarina of Time. Introducing the Sages, Hyrule, the first great battle and the birth of Link
1. Epilogue: The Chamber of Sages

**The Legend of Zelda **

**- War of Ages -**

Chronicle One

- The Hero, The Princess and the Door -

**Epilogue**

_The long silver blade ran through the wrist of Rauru. The only sage remaining to create his key of time. A small drop of blood ran from the wound and crashed onto the blade. The sword began to shine with such brilliance that even Rauru shielded his eyes. His blood offering to the sword had been completed. The sage of Light had completed his task. He switched the blade from his left hand to his right, pricking his uninjured wrist also. A drop of blood fell from the incision and landed with a dull splash on the light marking that was etched into the floor below Rauru. The other sages standing above their markings that surrounded the Pedestal of Time. Rauru bent down towards the floor. Clenching his hand around a tiny sphere not bigger than a marble that had only a moment ago been his blood. The shard was a smooth yellow color. It's center hollowed out and containing a small hint of light that reflected in the eyes of the other sages. All of whom were holding their shards as well. Pocketing the jewel he rose to face the others. Kaprin the sage of Hope. Barus the sage of Fire. Aruta the sage of water. Zhin the sage of Shadows, Nais the sage of Purity. Avorin the sage of the Spirit. Majora the sage of Death; and Vista the sage of Life. Forming a circle around the Pedestal of Time. The sages raised their hands to the sky; their offering spheres hovering above them. _

_"For Light", rang Rauru._

_"For Hope". spoke Kaprin._

_"For Fire", said Barus._

_"For Water", exclaimed Aruta._

_"For Shadow", whispered Zhin_

_"For Purity", chimed Nais._

_"For Spirit", boomed Avorin_

_"For Death" called Majora_

_"For Life" mirrored Vista_

_Instantly the shards sped off in opposite directions. Rauru, picking the Master Sword up from the ground plunged the blade back into the Pedestal of Time. The ledge around the sages at once began to fill with a silvery blue light. Each of the sages turned to face the light. One by one they stepped into the silvery brilliance that would end their lives and seal the Master Sword and the Triforce in the Sacred Realm forever. Looking over his shoulder one last time at the Master Sword, Rauru stepped into the light and spoke the last words ever sounded in the Sacred Realm._

"_No, for Hyrule" _

_One Thousand Years Later…_


	2. Chapter One: The Birth of Two

Chapter One - The Birth of Two

The woman struggled to move forward. Thoughts raced through her head of the terrible things that would befall her if she did not reach the forest before the Shieken knights caught up with her. Another spasm rocked through the woman's groin. She had to deliver this baby in the forest. The fate of Hyrule depended on it. The woman turned her head. She could hear the hooves of a large horse smacking the ground behind her. It sounded close, to close. She quickly ran behind the nearest tree and doubled over to catch her breath. Holding back a groan of agony as another contraction spread through her she began to march forward. She had no sooner than emerged from beyond the tree when she heard a sharp male voice

thunder not five meters behind her.

"You there, Woman!" the knight yelled.

Releasing a scream of pain and fright the woman sprinted with all that was left of her remaining energy. Raising her head to a normal height she gasped, there not fifty paces in front of her was a hollowed out log. The entrance to the Kokiri forest. The guard urged his horse forward, faster and faster.

"You are ordered to stop by her supreme majesty Queen Illyda of the Shiekah", thundered the knight.

It was thirty paces away…twenty…. Fifteen…the woman fell to her knees. She gasped for air, her eyes widening in their sockets. Extending her hand she motioned towards the forest and clenched her fingers together. Stopping his horse behind the woman the knight raised his sword.

"You will die here for the abomination you carry" the knight said, spitting upon the woman.

In a swift motion the man brought his word down towards the woman's head. The sword was halfway to its target when a shower of green sparks erupted from an invisible force that the sword had collided with. A deep cool voice spoke out into the night.

"This Kokiri territory leave the woman and retreat; or be killed."

Laughing, the guard spoke back to the voice.

"The power of the Kokiri is no match for that of the Shiekah. This woman carries an abomination child, a half-blooded monster. Half Hylian half Shiekah. We Shiekah will not have our bloodline ruined by the faults of one woman. We the Shiekah are of the superior supernatural race. This woman and her child will die tonight, whether you like it or not"

The guard had no sooner finished his sentence than he was knocked from his horse onto his back. His breath forced from him. There was another brilliant flash of green light. Frightened, the horse retreated backwards onto it's masters chest, killing him instantly. The horse sped off into the night whence it came from. A small boy dressed in an all green tunic ran over to the woman. He cradled the woman's body in his arms for a few moments and then transported her into the forest by means of his own magic. Minutes later, lying there in the forest floor under the moonlight was the woman and her baby. The Kokiri who had helped deliver the baby looked down at her. The woman smiled at her baby and with one final breath, issued her last word.

"Link"

The woman's muscles relaxed and her head fell backwards onto the forest floor, she was gone.

Hyrule castle had seen happier days. The cells in the dungeon were serving their full purpose housing as many as eight prisoners in a single cell. The kitchen staff was up all day and all night preparing refreshments for the King and his advisors who we're also up all day and all night. This night however was significantly different. No tactics of war or plans to capture the enemy by surprise we're being discussed.

Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule paced back and forth across the threshold to his bedchamber where his wife lay giving birth to his first child - the future ruler of Hyrule. He brought his sleeve to his forehead and wiped the beads of sweat from his wrinkled forehead. He turned to sit down in the nearest chair when the door to the chamber opened and his wife's priority nursemaid Ampi progressed towards him. She was a squat woman with a rounded face, graying long hair and dressed in traditional royal staff clothing. She was carrying a bundle of blankets in her arms. Daphnes' heart skipped a beat. There in front of him, was his child. His first-born child and royal heir to the throne of Hyrule.

"She's beautiful sire", said Ampi handing the child to her father.

Daphnes cradled the child in his arms and opened the blanket so that the childs face was revealed. She was beautiful. Short golden hair and bright blue eyes. Her tiny hands clamped around her fathers thumb. She gazed up into her father's eyes somehow knowing how special this man would be to her some day. The King looked up at Ampi and shed a single tear of joy.

"Announce to Hyrule that the heir to the throne has been born. Princess Zelda Nayru Hyrule I", proclaimed Daphnes standing up and walking into his bedchamber to share this moment with his wife.

"Today, the fate of the world changes"

The King of Hyrule sat in session with his advisory council in the topmost floor of the castle. Lord Gannondorf of the Gerudo's, and four other Hylian men (Bonaru, Pierre, Flat and Sharp) we're in deep discussion with the King.

"My Lord", spoke Gannondorf. "If you allow the Shiekah to house freely on the borders of our lands you may as well surrender the country to them. I saw we forcibly remove them and present the bodies of those who resist to Queen Illyda as dinner."

The King opened his mouth to talk but was cut off by Gannondorf who was not going to be interrupted during his presentation.

"Flat, Sharp and I have developed a weapon of ultimate power to be used for battling the Shiekah.", Gannondorf pressed his hand to the table where a large stone diagram of the weapon expelled itself from the table in front of the King. He studied it for a moment. The diagram showed what looked to be a long pole with an orb attatched at its tip, then expelling from the orb was a giant curved blade. Carved onto the diagram also were the notes for a song.

"I call it, the Shadow Reaper", spoke Gannondorf maneuvering his hand over the diagram.

The King continued to study the diagram and then spoke up.

"What exactly does it do?"

Gannondorf opened his mouth to speak but was beaten to an explanation by Sharp.

"The Shadow Reaper is a weapon made from various resources around Hyrule. The shaft is made of iron found in the crater of Death Mountain.

The orb of Fairy glass, and the blade...Hehe...Nothing other than the finest Gerudo's silver available.", Sharp exclaimed modestly.

The King continued to observe the diagram.

"But what does it do?", asked Daphnes.

"Well it's quite simple", said Flat. "The orb houses the essence of light. The orbs can be charged at any time they are exposed to sunlight. The power of light then runs through the charged orb, up into the blade and into its victim.

"I still don't understand what the melody is for", said Daphnes.

"That", said Gannondorf in a confident tone. "Is the beauty of the entire weapon. The melody was composed...or rather re-created by Flat and Sharp. The two of them extended deep into research of the creation of Hyrule and found that when the world was ruled by the three goddesses. A melody was played by the sage of light, the guardian of the sacred realm to cause the rising of the sun. The sages of wind, controlled the changing of the seasons. The instruments used to call the sun are quite simple. But the Oracle of Seasons is much more complicated. It requires eight people to play eight instruments simultaneously in an effort to call forth the changing of seasons. What's more is the instruments do not even lie in the boarder lands of Hyrule but in another land far away by the name of Subrosia. That however is not as important as the suns song is. Our main objective is to wipe out the Shiekah. They're the only race with an army even similar to the size and strengths of ours. What's more is they can control and manipulate the shadows in the dark. That is why we've devised this plot. Playing the suns song, that the sage of light used once long ago to create the divisions of night and day, you can control the movements of the sun and either advance to morning, or call night. The Shiekah reside on the power of darkness to use their shadow magic. However, if you remove their ability to use the shadows, they become petty sorceress, not knowing much more than how to conjure even an apple out of the air, let alone their shadows. Calling the sun will not only weaken the Shiekah tremendously but also will charge the orbs of the Shiekah Reaper and allow the power of light to flow directly into their bodies, rendering them lifeless on contact…


End file.
